Discordipedia
Welcome to . Enjoy your Alanna. This is Wiki Discordia, which . Dating back to the sneeze of the Great Green Arkleseizure, countless of billions of years, this wiki is older than the collective history of mankind, multiplied by the fourth root of its shoe size. Herein you will find active learnings on the ways of the goddess Eris and all things chaotic. Discordipedia is much like Wikipedia except in all the ways it's not. For more information, see DP:NOT. since Prickle-Prickle, Confusion 58, YOLD 3174 }} Operating Room *Operation Holyday started to get every holyday listed at Holyday and Whollyday an article is completed. Unless things change. *Operation Red Herring has ended. Operation Red Herring Never Existed. Operation Red Herring will never end. *Operation Binomial Kumquats has been postponed. *Operation Brown Bagger has started! *Operation Mindfuck is ongoing. *Operation Indieprenuer is ongoing. Modern Discordian Antics #The Et Cetera Discordia was published at the end of 2010. It celebrates the 50th birthday of the Discordian Society. #Intermittens - a kopyleft discordian magazine. Anyone can submit stuff or edit an issue. #OMGASM - a Golden Apple Seed Mission, or GASM, is a Discordian code word meaning "Come help out!" #Stephen Colbert was inducted into the Illuminati by the Golden Apple Corps in 2008. #IRC - come hang out in #discord #We are collecting active Discordian Websites and Communities. Know of more? Come list 'em! #Propaganda! Here's tons of stuff to print out and distribute in the name of Our Lady #The 23 Apples of Eris blog was taken down, eviscerated, and relaunched. Tons of new content up over there, go check it out! #The Tar Shakan website was born electronically this month. Discordian Micronation? Performance Art using text? Deluded Ravings of a disturbed mind? You be the judge. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. The box is your friend. It shall not in any way inhibit your pineal gland, as long as you click it exactly in the middle. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Confused? Excellent, you're in the right place. * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. If you're not, don't confuse the mad fever of power with orthostatic hypotension. ; Create Your Own Reality * "Stubs" and ' '. They're not just for breakfast anymore. Please, eat. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. Feel free to make more. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Imaginative vandalism is encouraged. ** Unimaginative Vandals will be made into Jute rugs. **Uberunimaginative Vandals shall be treat like cabbages. ; This section to be named by an editor to be named later * Editing opportunities abound. If you don't see any red links, try picking a and just go to town. ; This section got vomit on its title and went to clean its shoes * Steal information from other people to put here - it's the Discordian way. *Be original and make stuff up - it's the Discordian way. *Conduct deep, accurate research and footnote articles - sounds a little tedious, but whatever floats your boat! The Day in which the Son of Man is Revealed Caused by the Absence of the Trench Coat; which is John of the Biograph Theatre: the Presence of the man himself; as he stands at the booth of popcorn. What day is it today? Operation Mindfuck media of the moment. “The DCC has completed its surveying. Now it’s time to fling phlegm. SPIT will dribble down throughout the month of Unknown. Spiritual Physical Improvement Tasks. Say it, or Spray it. SPRAY DELAY. More info at the Brightening Dells Community Center . Category:Browse